Never View
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Peter Pan and the Pirates. Jasper Hook begins to worry about his wife after King Kooh's enemies trespass in a pyramid. One True Pairing. Jasper Hook x Cecilia.


I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

A frown appeared on King Kooh's face as Repsaj kissed Ailicec on the lips. He still stood in his brother's chamber. ''You're always with your wife, Repsaj. You should protect me from enemies. You remember them always trying to defeat me. Follow me.''

Repsaj frowned before he released Ailicec. A smile replaced his frown for a moment. He saw tears in Ailicec's eyes. ''I'll be in your arms as soon as possible. Perhaps enemies won't be present,'' Repsaj said. After kissing Ailicec again, he followed King Kooh to the pyramid door.

Repsaj began to scowl at King Kooh. ''I dread the thought of never viewing Ailicec again. That's why I'm always with her.'' He viewed King Kooh turning to him.

''Ailicec is going to be fine,'' King Kooh said. After looking ahead, he opened the door. King Kooh gasped the minute four armed enemies ran into the pyramid. He scowled at them. ''Trespassers! You will all perish here,'' he said.

''We'll rule this world. Not you, King Kooh,'' one enemy said. He ran to King Kooh with a sword raised above his head. He brought the sword down on the latter's hook. Scowling, he tried to stab King Kooh. His scowl was still present after the latter dodged his blade.

Repsaj used his sword to disarm another enemy after he revealed it. He viewed two enemies running by. His eye became wide. *I have to protect Ailicec* he thought. Repsaj ran to his chamber and found himself in it. He gasped.

''Repsaj!'' Ailicec exclaimed. She struggled as the enemies held her arms. Her eyes were wide with horror. Ailicec gasped the minute one enemy smiled and placed a sword by her face.

''You're not going to have a face after some time,'' one of the enemies said.

Scowling, Repsaj ran to the trespassers. He watched while they faced him with wide eyes. ''You will perish slowly and painfully for tormenting my wife.'' Repsaj viewed the enemies releasing a sobbing Ailicec. He pursued them. He viewed them running out of the pyramid with their companions.

King Kooh began to smile at Repsaj. ''Brother, you are a wonderful warrior for causing my enemies to flee,'' he said. His eyes became wide after Repsaj trembled with rage. King Kooh tilted his head in confusion.

''YOU ALLOWED YOUR ENEMIES TO TRESPASS! THEY ALMOST DISFIGURED MY WIFE!'' Repsaj shouted.

King Kooh's frown returned. ''You may be my brother, but I am still your king. You are not going to shout another time.'' King Kooh viewed a few tears running down Repsaj's face. ''Brother…'' He watched while Repsaj turned and departed.

After returning to the bedroom, Repsaj viewed Ailicec sobbing by their bed. A few more tears ran down his face. Repsaj approached Ailicec. ''I dread the thought of never viewing you again.'' He embraced Ailicec and kissed her on the lips again. ''I'll protect you this time,'' he said.

Repsaj's eye became wide another time after Ailicec collapsed in his arms. *Hm? Ailicec?* he thought. He touched her hot forehead and gasped. ''Ailicec!'' he exclaimed. He placed her on their bed. He never released her.

Ailicec smiled at Repsaj before she touched his wet face. ''I'll be with you another time.'' She closed her eyes and never opened them.

Repsaj's lower lip trembled as he shook his head in disbelief. Another tear ran down his face. He sobbed uncontrollably.

King Kooh stepped into the bedroom. He saw Repsaj with his deceased wife. After gasping, he frowned and approached him. He touched Repsaj's shoulder. ''I'm here for you,'' King Kooh said. He turned before he walked out of the bedroom.

A few days later, Repsaj focused on the barren bed. New tears streamed down his face. He gasped after he heard footsteps near the bed. Repsaj looked back. His eye widened as soon as Ailicec's skeletal spirit stood near him. He struggled after Ailicec embraced him.

Ailicec tried to kiss Repsaj repeatedly.

*I dread the thought of never viewing you again.* Repsaj remembered the words as he sobbed for another reason.

The End


End file.
